Chibiterasu
Chibiterasu (チビテラス) is the tiny, celestial wolf puppy and the son of Amaterasu. He is the main protagonist and playable character of Ōkamiden. Throughout his journey to save Nippon, Chibiterasu is given a number of different names by each of his partners: Mutt by Kuni, Squiddy by Nanami, Pooch by Kagu, boy or dude by Kurow and Pork Chop by Manpuku (in each case, he clearly showed how much he disliked being called each). Chibiterasu isn't really smart and can't understand much without a partner directing him (partly due to the fact that he can't read). Personality Much like his mother, Chibiterasu is benevolent, helping all those in need. He is loyal to his friends and determined to protect his partners as shown when he jumped in the way of multiple blasts in order to defend Kagu from Sen and Ryo. Unfortunately, he inherited several of his mother's "bad habits" such as a low attention span resulting in him staring into space when being spoken to, which sometimes leads him to go to sleep. Appearance In the game, Chibiterasu takes the shape of a white wolf pup with crimson markings across his body, a tail shaped like a calligraphy brush (possibly how the Celestial Brush is used) and, at times, a Divine Instrument usually floating above his back, making him identical in appearance to his mother Amaterasu, only smaller. He can upgrade his smaller Divine Retribution into the Purity Reflector, and later the Truth Mirror. He can also obtain the same Glaive Amaterasu had: The Tsumugari. He can upgrade this into the Light Sword, and then the Feather Sword. Like Amaterasu, he can also obtain the Devout Beads: his first Rosary. Later, this can be upgraded into the Sun Beads, then the Mystic Beads. Unlike his mother, Chibiterasu can only upgrade his Divine Instruments twice, while Amaterasu can upgrade them five times. Only those who truly believe in the gods can see his true form, all others can only see him as a plain white wolf pup. Story Ōkamiden Nine months after the defeat of Yami, demons have mysteriously returned to plague Nippon. Sakuya, the Konohana Wood Sprite of Kamiki Village, desperately tries to summon the Sun Goddess Amaterasu back from the Celestial Plain. Instead, Sakuya and Issun are surprised by the appearance of a small wolf puppy who looks like a young version of Amaterasu (who is in fact her son). The puppy, "Chibiterasu", sets out on a journey to save the people of Nippon. Chibiterasu teams up with multiple different partners, including Kuni and Kurow during his adventures. After restoring Hana Valley and Shinshu Field, Chibiterasu restores Agata Forest and rescues the mermaid, Nanami from the Witch Queen. Chibi joins forces with the mermaid to defeat Bullhead, an oversized catfish that has flooded Agata Forest. When Bullhead is defeated, Chibiterasu is swept away to Ryoshima Coast. Chibiterasu journeys from there to Sei-an City, where he meets Kagu and defeats Sen and Ryo. After defeating the pair, Kagu is kidnapped by King Fury. To save Kagu, Chibi meets another partner, Kurow, and enters the ruins in North Ryoshima Coast. After a long journey including a trip back to Agata Forest and a thundercloud, Chibi finally confronts King Fury and defeats him. Kagu, Kurow, and Chibi celebrate until a new character, Akuro, shows up and tells them he will bring a reign of evil to Nippon, and then says he is heading back in time to find Orochi. Chibi and Kurow, with the help of Gen, head 9 months back in time and find that Akuro can become an all powerful being by bathing in the blood of Orochi. Kurow and Chibi show up just in time to stop Akuro from getting to Orochi's blood, but Akuro simply heads to 100 years in the past and gets to Orochi's blood that way. Akuro challenges Chibiterasu to a battle, and teleports Chibi and all of the friends he has made along the way to the Dark Realm, whereupon Kurow turns traitor. Chibiterasu in turn defeats 4 previously met bosses and Kurow, and finally Akuro and Dark Chibiterasu, along with the now possessed Kuni. Not fazed by his earlier defeat, Kurow shows up and offers himself as a vessel to Akuro, who agrees, realizing that Kurow's body is better than none. Kurow then traps Akuro inside himself, and, after revealing that he has turned back to good, has Chibiterasu and Kuni kill him so that Akuro dies as well. Chibiterasu then returns to the present, parts ways with his partners, including Kuni, and takes off for the Celestial Plain with Issun. Although according to Kuni's narration, he eventually returns to Nippon. Gallery Chibiterasureflector.jpg|Chibiterasu jumping. Chibiterasu_Divine_Retribution.jpg Chibiterasu-amd-Kuninushi-okami-amaterasu-16205920-487-520.jpg|Chibiterasu and Kuni Chibiterasu-amd-Kuninushi-okami-amaterasu-16205917-2560-1813.jpg|Chibiterasu and Kuni Kurow chibi.jpg|Chibiterasu carrying Kurow. Ammy_Chibi.png|Chibitersau and Amaterasu. Yawn1.jpg|Chibiterasu yawning. Chibi04.jpg|Design sketches of Chibiterasu and Kuni. Okamiden-chibiterasu-pillow-plush.jpg|Official Chibiterasu merchandise. Trivia *''Chibi'' is a Japanese word meaning little and is used to describe a cute being. *Chibiterasu was originally designed as a joke by one of the game's designers. He drew him as a baby version of Amaterasu. *Capcom released a series of Chibiterasu pillows and plushies shortly after Ōkamiden's release.Okamiden Chibiterasu pillow and plush doll available for pre-order (The Gaming Vault) *Chibiterasu is unable to headbutt but he can use his Divine Instruments outside of battle, something Amaterasu was not shown to be capable of. *Chibiterasu is incapable of running (although he can move fairly quickly on his own) or digging. The player also cannot make him bark, though he does in the cutscenes. **Chibiterasu is also incapable of swimming. **Chibiterasu does not form a trail of flowers after him as he walks, although he does create a short trail of plant growth behind him. **Chibiterasu can also communicate with ordinary animals, something Amaterasu has not been shown to do. **Chibiterasu can't regenerate his ink pots like his mother can (possibly due to him being a puppy), requiring Spirit Ink to replenish them, although when he runs outs, after a short time, he recharges three ink pots. **Chibiterasu is unable to jump more than once or jump off walls, unlike Amaterasu. He is also incapable of jumping from high ledges or cliffs during gameplay. **Chibiterasu does not have an Astral Pouch, so consuming food only restores his health. He also cannot rejuvenate himself if he dies. *Although Amaterasu is shown with Divine Retribution (later Solar Flare) during cutscenes, Chibiterasu does not have a Divine Instrument during cutscenes. References Category:Playable Characters Category:Ōkamiden Characters Category:Celestial Brush Gods